Harry Potter, The Boy Who Was Gay?
by HannahMCR
Summary: My Snape/Harry slash, with a bit of Harry/Draco. AU, male/male sex, male pregnancy. What happens when Snape falls in love with Harry and vice versa? Read this to find out. PLEASE read and review. The stars didn't work; sorry. Criticism or flames welcome.


My Snape/Harry Slash: Harry Potter, The Boy Who…Was Gay?

A line of * indicates time lapse or change in point of view or where I feel like a mini chapter ended. I don't like chaptered fics, so this is all a one-shot.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to JK Rowling. I just wrote the situation (and what a messed up situation it is-but a fun one, right?). Just the writings of a bored, crazy 15-year-old girl. You should be happy that they're not mine, because there would be so much slash and a lot less death and a lot more fluff. And I'm not making any money off of this story. And this is all for fun. Don't freak out.

Warnings: Slash, male pregnancy, implied male/male sex (not described but obvious). Not NC-17 but not G-rated either. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's also an alternate universe, where I save all the characters I liked from death. So don't expect me to follow the rules of the story as written by JK Rowling.

Severus Snape was in love with Harry Potter.

If only he could figure out why he had to fall in love with a seventeen-year-old student of his. Especially Harry, since he and Harry spent most of their acquaintance hating each other. But Harry has changed. Snape has been forced to see him as more than the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One. Snape has even put aside all his hatred toward James, now that he has other things to worry about and other people to hate. It was childish to hold onto it so long and now he realizes that.

After Harry killed Voldemort, he must have had so much tragedy in his life that people his own age interest him less. Snape likes the new loner Harry, but still has to act the same towards him. But it's difficult for him since he's become less cynical and sarcastic and learned to enjoy life more since he almost died.

After Voldemort ordered Nagini to kill him, Snape was sure he was dead. He had no hope of living. He'd lost too much blood, and Nagini had strong poison. No one could possibly find him in time to save his life. Then Harry, Weasley, and Granger showed up. He gave Harry his memories because he didn't want to die with everyone thinking he was a true Death Eater. Harry took them and it seemed for a moment that Snape was truly going to die.

But Granger had done reading about Nagini, and knew the spells to stop the poison and seal the cuts. Snape owed his life to her. So, when Snape woke up; alive and well, but a little weak, Harry had tried to give him his memories back. But Snape had put his priorities in order after a near-death experience, and he decided that Harry had a right to see those memories. So, Snape stayed there, waiting, until he was sure that Harry had seen the memories and killed Voldemort; thus saving the world.

Harry never acknowledged the memories. Snape was never sure why; those memories involved Snape being in love with Harry's mother and they explained a lot of things that Harry had always wondered about. But Harry seemed to have decided it was all in the past and never said anything to Snape about them.

People are starting to notice that Snape's become nicer, and everyone is guessing as to why; the theories ranging from that he's not Snape at all, but a copy aided by Polyjuice Potion, to brainwashing and the Imperius curse. Snape's ignoring the questions, but the real reason is Harry.

Harry has even become Harry in Snape's mind instead of Potter. Snape has come close to calling Harry "Harry" to his face. He stopped himself, but Granger noticed he was acting odd and tried to tell Harry. Snape heard them talking after he dismissed class, but luckily, Harry listen.

Snape is always thinking about Harry, which makes for interesting classes. You can't think about kissing the student you're supposed to hate in class and not have anyone notice. He knows it's wrong to focus on him so much, because he's a teacher and so much older and Harry still hates him (at least as far as Snape knows), but he can't bring himself to stop. Nor does he want to.

Snape also knows he's bi. He loved Lily Potter from the day he met her until she died, and even after that. But he hasn't loved any women the same way since her. He's loved plenty of men, mostly for one night each. He's even loved a few women, but always just for one night each.

He sees Harry's beautiful green eyes, just like Lily's, and he knows he's in love. But he love Harry for so many other reasons than his eyes. His courage, his personality, his body…

Harry Potter is in love with Severus Snape.

But he's confused. He never thought of himself as gay or even bi but now…he loves Snape, and what else could that mean? It's especially strange because he's hated Snape for so long. But then Harry saw Snape's memories and realized his true goodness. And even before that, Snape went into the veil to save Sirius as quickly as possible. He was the only one who could do it, and he did, bringing Sirius back, giving Harry a guardian and a good friend. Sirius owes Snape his life.

Harry laughed out loud thinking about Sirius, receiving a few strange looks from the other boys in the Gryffindor seventh year dorm. Luckily, he's been thinking a lot lately and the boys have learned not to ask what he's thinking about for fear of strange answers or angry ones. Because if Harry told them the truth, that would be stranger than any lie he could tell them. He laughed because he thought about the look on Sirius's face if Harry told him he loved Snape. Sirius has always hated Snape, since the day he met him.

Harry has changed since his almost-death. He's more serious, but he enjoys the fun he has more. He's learned to appreciate his friends and not take them for granted, but sometimes he'll disappear for a few hours, leaving everyone to wonder where he is, just to think.

But, as always, Harry's thoughts never stray from Snape for long. Harry's noticed that Snape is quite handsome. He's never noticed it before; maybe because he was too busy hating him. His long black hair is silky and soft (or, at least Harry imagines it to be so-he's never touched it) and his dark eyes are deep and expressive, now that he doesn't have to hide his every feeling from Voldemort. His body is thin and lithe, almost as good as Harry's Seeker frame, but probably better under his loose black robes.

Now that Harry has noticed how handsome Snape is, he wishes he hadn't because he can't stop staring at him during class and meals. He's almost been caught by his friends (and Snape) on several occasions. Luckily, everyone thinks he hates Snape, so no one would ever guess his true feelings.

Snape's also been the subject of quite a few inappropriate daydreams, most of which happened in class (which makes for a hard Potions hour). _**(AN: You have no idea how much I laughed when I wrote that part. I love double meanings! Wow, I'm pathetic.)**_ Harry enjoys the daydreams, but he knows that Sirius and Dumbledore (and most likely Snape) wouldn't approve.

Harry remembers Dumbledore speaking to him after coming back to life. Dumbledore had been happy to get back, and after congratulating Harry on a job well done and getting his wand back, he hadn't wanted to talk to Harry for long. But he had told Harry a few more things. The one that stuck with Harry the most was now that he'd done his duty; Harry should go live his life. Falling in love with Snape was probably not what Dumbledore meant. He probably meant go ask Ginny out. But Harry knows that's not possible anymore. He falls back into his memories.

The first time Harry and Ginny got a chance to be alone after Harry had killed Voldemort had started out awkward and only got worse. When Harry walked in, he had kissed her. He thought that was the right thing to do. But Ginny hadn't kissed him back. They had talked about their relationship for a long time and Ginny finally came to the conclusion that she didn't love Harry anymore. She couldn't, she'd actually said. She had told Harry that he'd changed from the Harry she fell in love with during the hunt for Horcruxes and after he nearly died (technically, he had died). Harry had been shocked and a little upset (although he wasn't sure why-he almost saw this coming) but he hadn't tried to change her mind. So she'd left him and now was dating Dean Thomas again, but they still fought a lot and no one expected it to last very long. But everyone was also very sure that she wouldn't go back to Harry.

Right after talking with Ginny, he'd headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. It was the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts, so he was immediately surrounded by admirers. Then he was attacked by Romilda Vane, his biggest fan. She had screeched that he was a hero and kissed him. The whole Great Hall was laughing. Harry let her kiss him for a moment but then realized that he didn't feel anything. He didn't enjoy it, which was new for him. That was the first time he had felt anything towards not being completely straight. He managed to shove Romilda off of him and started to head towards an empty spot by Ron and Hermione. They were dating now, and had been sitting very close, leaving plenty of room for Harry to sit on either side.

But then Draco Malfoy tackled him. When he'd had a good hold on him, he'd kissed him. Everyone was still laughing. Harry fought Draco, more for appearances than anything else, because he liked kissing Draco more than Romilda.

After he managed to push Draco off him Draco had laughed and raised his voice loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear.

"What? She can kiss you but I can't?"

Then Draco had tackled Harry and kissed him again. Harry managed to get his wand out and Stun Draco. He flew across the room, but Harry's spell had been purposely weak, so it wouldn't hurt him.

As he walked over to where Draco had landed, he looked up at the staff table. Most of the teachers were suppressing smiles, except for Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore was laughing openly and Snape, as always, was scowling.

Snape had, in fact, only been scowling to keep up appearances and was in fact quite jealous of both the girl and Draco. He wished he could walk up to Harry and kiss him as a joke. And then kiss him again and again, until Harry realized he wasn't joking…But Snape stopped his thoughts from going any farther down that train of thought and turned his eyes back to the drama below.

Harry reached where Draco had landed and leaned down. He had been able to tell that the whole Great Hall wanted a fight, but they were going to be disappointed. Harry whispered to Draco, low enough no one but himself and Draco could hear the words over the laughing.

"I need to talk to you."

Draco had seemed to realize Harry wasn't upset and agreed. Harry told him he'd send him a message later and left to go sit at the table next to Ron and Hermione. They were laughing but he ignored them to eat and think.

Harry wanted to talk to Draco about how he was confused about his sexuality. Draco would be a good person to talk to because he was openly gay, but a bad person to confide in because he was a whore. He had sex with whatever guy he wanted to that night and with whomever wanted to have sex with him.

Then Harry shook his held to clear the memories that were still fresh in his mind from a few hours ago, and left the dorm to send Draco the message. It was a spell from the Half-Blood Prince's book, otherwise known as Severus Snape, and could only be heard by its intended audience; in this case, Draco. He told Draco to meet him by the Room of Requirement. Harry hurried to get there before Draco and because it was getting close to nightfall. He would be in trouble if he was caught wandering the castle at night. He had his Invisibility Cloak, but it wasn't much of a secret now, so every teacher knew how to check for one.

Somehow, Draco had beaten him there so he opened the door. They both walked in to a simple bedroom. Draco was smiling and Harry, scowling.

"I never said I wanted to have sex."

"I like to be prepared. You never know. And if you don't want to have sex, what do you want?"

Harry explained about the kisses and how he'd liked kissing Draco better, even though he doesn't like Draco that much. By the time he finished, Draco was laughing.

"Sounds like you're gay. Or at least bi. What's the problem?"

Harry scowled again. He seemed to be doing a lot of scowling lately.

"I'm still confused."

"Let's find out how gay you are."

Draco kissed him then and Harry kissed him back.

They ended up sitting on the bed kissing. But then Draco started unzipping Harry's jeans. Harry didn't even think about stopping him. He needed it.

A few minutes later, outside in the hallway, Snape was patrolling the corridors. It was too late for students to be out, and he'd already given out a few detentions. Then he walked past the Room of Requirement. He heard noises and put his ear to the door.

Now, neither Draco nor Harry had remembered to cast a Silencing spell and both of them were very vocal. So you can imagine what Snape heard. And he, of course, knew exactly what he was hearing and what was going on. So, being a master of the Room of Requirement, he opened the door to see Harry and Draco. They were both quite preoccupied and didn't notice Snape until he made some sort of loud strangled noise (which he regretted the second he made it). Then Draco and Harry looked up and swore.

In the moment after Harry saw Snape but before he ran out, Harry thought a lot of things. His first thought was a long stream of expletives. The second was that Harry was almost happy Snape found them. Then he was just confused when he noticed the look on Snape's face as he backed out of the room. He looked…sad. But Harry thought that he must have read Snape's face wrong, because Snape liked punishment; and he and Draco were definitely going to be punished for this.

Snape was freaking out. He had to force himself to back out of the room, because he just wanted to stay and stare at Harry. He was jealous of Draco, and for a minute he couldn't think rationally. Then he realized he needed to do something. So he calmed down and opened the door. He kept his eyes averted, because he already had the image of Harry stuck in his head.

"Potter, Malfoy; get dressed."

There was a chorus of "yes, sir"s, so Snape shut the door. He tried to calm down more because they couldn't suspect his true feelings. Well, Draco couldn't at least. Snape would enjoy Harry knowing the truth, but for now he couldn't know.

After Snape was sure that Harry and Draco had had a long enough time to get dressed, he walked back in to Harry blushing and Draco looking used to being caught having sex-which he probably was, although not by teachers.

"Are you two dating?"

Snape immediately cursed himself for saying it like that. It sounded too much like the truth-that he cared.

Harry whispered "no" and Draco smiled more, seemingly because he enjoyed both Harry and Snape's embarrassment.

"Draco, I finally have the evidence I need to shut your business, and I use the term loosely, down. All the teachers have heard stories about you but never had any proof."

Draco stopped smiling.

"Why were you two having sex? Surely you know the rules."

At Hogwarts, sex of any kind was forbidden. Of course, Snape knew that very few students obeyed that and that very few teachers enforced it, but every once and a while someone would get in trouble.

"Well?"

Snape was trying to redeem his tactlessness by sounding business-like and professional, but he failed. He sounded worried even to himself.

Harry was too busy freaking out to notice how concerned Snape sounded (because this was possibly the biggest and strangest trouble he'd ever been in) but Draco noticed. He smirked at the professor, but Snape just glared at him until he remembered he was in trouble and stopped.

Then Harry overcame his embarrassment enough to mutter something about testing a suspicion. Snape nodded, not trusting his brain enough to make sure he wouldn't say anything he'd regret. But he almost understands what Harry means-or, at least, he thinks he does.

"I should tell Dumbledore about you two. But…I won't."

Both of the boys relaxed visibly.

"But you both will have detention with me. Potter, tomorrow evening. Draco, the evening after."

Draco started smiling again while Harry looked a little shocked but also happy. But when had Snape ever given Harry the minimum punishment? Not that Harry minded. He hoped against hope that Snape was being nice to him because he liked him. But he didn't truly believe it.

Snape didn't want to get Harry in trouble because he was just exploring and trying to figure himself out. Why should he punish Harry for that? But he had to be careful to keep punishing Harry or he'd look too nice. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to be able to talk to Harry about this during his detention. Maybe he would.

Or maybe not.

Harry left the common room quickly after Snape did, leaving Draco behind. He heard Draco call his name, but he didn't want to talk to him now.

When Harry got up to the common room, he saw Ron and Hermione, still up and talking softly. Then they saw Harry and called him over. Hermione looked worried.

"Where have you been, Harry? You're not supposed to be wandering the castle this late at night!"

Harry smiled, seeing that Hermione really was worried and that Ron just looked embarrassed at his girlfriend's reaction.

"I know. If it makes you feel better, Snape gave me detention."

Hermione did look quite happy about that. But then she frowned.

"What were you out doing?"

Damn. Of course Hermione would want to know why. Harry didn't think that telling them he was having sex with Draco would go over well, so he made something up.

"I was…exploring, and Snape caught me."

Harry laughed at the double meaning of "exploring".

Both Ron and Hermione stared at him, but Hermione recovered quickly.

"Where were you exploring, Harry? What haven't you seen at Hogwarts?"

Harry couldn't very well say he'd been exploring Draco. Harry started laughing so hard he couldn't talk. He went to bed, expecting some strange dreams.

He dreamed of Snape and Draco. They were kissing and as much as he asked to be included, all they did was laugh.

The next day, Harry didn't have Potions (the only class he worried about anymore) so his day went quickly and easily. Then, he went down to the dungeons for detention. He sat down in his regular seat and pulled out his homework.

"No, Potter. No homework today."

Harry looked up, surprised. Where had Snape come from? He hadn't been there when Harry had sat down; he would have noticed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

When Snape had come into the room, he had decided what Harry's punishment would be. He needed to talk to Harry and understand what had gone on between him and Draco better.

"Because you were given such a light punishment, I deserve a better explanation of your exploits or I may need to speak with Dumbledore."

Snape frowned. That had sounded a little rude. He wasn't trying to be mean; he was only curious.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't expected Snape to want to talk to him. He'd have to be careful about how he conducted himself.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. It's complicated." 

Snape hesitated for a minute and then drew his wand; keeping it pointed away from Harry.

"I will have an explanation. One way or another."

Harry couldn't speak. If Snape went into his mind, he would see the fantasies Harry's had about him.

"I can't. It's too complicated."

Snape pointed his wand at Harry and whispered.

"Legilimens."

Snape found himself in Harry's mind, seeing memories rushing past him. He saw the Weasley girl looking slightly sad; he saw Granger and Weasley staring at Harry strangely; he saw Romilda Vane; he saw Draco; and in a flash, he saw his own face wearing a strange expression. He focused on that memory, wanting to see it, but was thrown out by Harry. Snape knew something was wrong, as Harry had never been able to do Occlumency before, and he was determined to find out what it was.

Harry was scared now. That thought that Snape had wanted to see hadn't been a good one. It had been an explicit dream featuring him and Harry didn't want him to see it.

aHarr

"Potter? What is the problem? Why so strong a reaction?"

Harry frowned.

"I don't want you in my head."

Snape wanted to see that memory of him, but he respected Harry's wishes. He put his wand away.

"Explain. Not about the memory, but everything else."

Harry understands what Snape is asking and does. In a quiet voice with a lot of stops and starts and embarrassment, Harry explained about Ginny not loving him, Romilda kissing him, Draco kissing him and how he liked kissing Draco better. Snape stayed quiet until

Harry was done.

"And? What's the problem?

"I thought I was straight."

"Obviously not."

Harry scowled.

"I don't see how this is such a problem."

Harry sighed.

"Explaining it would be so hard."

"You must have told Weasley and Granger."

"No."

"No?"

Snape was surprised. He figured Harry told his friends everything.

"No, and I'm sure I should or will." 

Harry didn't think they'd react well, especially to the Draco part of the story.

"Friends don't keep secrets."

Harry laughed, thinking about how he felt about Snape.

"I've got plenty already."

"You shouldn't hide your true self from anyone."

Harry doesn't respond, thinking about what he's hiding from everybody.

Snape suddenly realized that he was being nice-maybe too nice-and that he should stop. He also realizes how hypocritical his advice is, since he's hiding the fact that he loves Harry from everyone.

"Do your homework, Potter."

He went to his desk to grade papers.

Harry pulled out his homework, but he was too confused to get anything done. Snape had been nice and Harry had wanted it to last.

At the end of the detention, Snape stood.

"You're done here, Potter."

He didn't even say goodnight.

When Harry got to the door, he decided to use Snape's advice and not hide his true self. He called up all his Gryffindor courage and turned back to Snape.

"Goodnight, sir."

Snape is shocked by the boy's sweet tone. It sounded like he was talking to his lover, not his professor.

Harry saw Snape's shocked expression but at the moment he didn't realize why. He left.

Before Snape had a chance to say anything in return, Harry was gone. Snape had to fight the urge to chase after him and demand an explanation. And then probably kiss him.

Snape decided it was time for bed before he did something he would regret.

Harry went to bed, lost in his thoughts. Harry knew he would dream of Snape tonight and only hoped he wouldn't say his name. His friends wouldn't like that. Although, they'd probably think he was having a nightmare. Until they heard his tone. And saw him changing his sheets the next morning.

The next day, Harry has to go to Potions class. He's worried because in the middle of the night after waking up from a particularly explicit dream, he'd realized that when he'd told Snape goodnight, he had sounded sweet; like you'd speak to your lover. As he walked into class, he was still afraid of how Snape was going to treat him.

Snape thought about the way Harry had said goodnight all night. He'd barely slept. Then, he'd realized he would have the boy in class today. He decided that he should just talk as little as possible and ignore Harry. If that's possible.

When it's time for class to start, Snape puts instructions for a simple potion up on the board and goes back to his desk, lost in his thoughts of Harry.

Harry thought that Snape looked like he was thinking about something-or someone-other than his Potions class; then Harry hopes Snape is thinking about him. Then he yells at himself, because Snape is a teacher and Harry shouldn't think about him so much, especially during his class. As he's yelling at himself, he shattered a bottle of potion ingredients. Harry groaned.

Snape was trying to stop thinking about Harry, so when he heard Harry break the bottle, he scowled. He didn't scowl because Harry broke the bottle, even though that particular ingredient was rather rare and expensive. He scowled because Harry was making it hard to ignore him. He knows that he has to walk over there and take points from Gryffindor or it will be suspicious-so he stands up.

Harry looks up from the broken bottle of expensive ingredients and sees Snape looking down at him. It should scare him and maybe it would have before last night but he remembered Snape's face after he told him goodnight. He stared back into those deep, dark eyes.

"Clean it up, Potter."

Everyone is watching by this point, and Harry can tell. He fights the urge to do something he would regret, like kissing Snape, even though Harry would love it.

"Yes, sir."

Harry broke eye contact with Snape and started to clean up the mess.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter."

Harry can tell that the class is expecting a fight over that harsh punishment, but Harry doesn't want to fight Snape. They are disappointed. So is Harry, but for different reasons. Harry spends the rest of class trying to make his potion perfect to impress Snape.

When Snape walks around at the end of class checking potions he stopped at Harry's. He's impressed that Harry did so well. The potion is perfect, but Snape can't tell Harry that. So he made something up about the color being a little too light and walks off.

As he dismissed class, he heard Granger telling Harry the truth about his potion-that it was perfect. Snape wishes he could have told Harry the truth, but he has to be careful about how he acts.

Harry's a little confused, but he decides that Snape has gone back to being the regular Snape instead of the Snape giving him advice in detention. That upsets Harry but he can deal with it. At least he's used to it. He knows how to react.

Since Potions was the last class of the day, Harry goes up to the Gryffindor common room. But when he gets their, all he does is drop off his stuff. He decides to go for a walk to think. He doesn't take the Marauders Map or his wand or his Invisibility Cloak. The danger of being caught is part of the appeal. He also doesn't tell anyone where's he's going as he wants to be alone.

Snape knew he'd made a mistake in talking to Harry the way he did during detention, so when Draco comes for his detention, he tells him to do his homework and says nothing more until it was time for Draco to go. Then Snape went to bed early, expecting a long night of Harry-related dreams.

That night, Snape was shaken awake from a dream, in which Harry said Snape's name in that same sweet voice that he'd used to tell him goodnight over and over again, by Dumbledore.

"Severus, Harry has been kidnapped."

Snape's world came crashing down.

"…What?"

Dumbledore handed Snape a ransom note. As he read it, Snape noticed a few facts. First, Harry's kidnappers included Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Second, Harry had been kidnapped while wandering the Forbidden Forest. (When Snape read that he scowled and made a mental note to yell at Harry-right after he rescued him and he was safe with Snape again.) Third, they wanted Draco in return for Harry.

"I'm going to get him. We can't give them Draco, so I'm going to get him."

If Dumbledore found that strange, he didn't show it. Maybe he was just very perceptive and already knew what Snape didn't want to tell him.

"Fine, Severus. But you need to plan this. And you need to take a group of Aurors with you."

"I don't need Aurors."

"Yes, you do, Severus. There could be a lot of Death Eaters there, and I will not let you be killed for glory."

"It's not for glory, it's for-No."

"Yes, Severus. Either you go with Aurors or not at all."

"I-Fine."

"All right. I'll have a group of Aurors here soon, but we won't be able to have a plan ready before tomorrow night."

Snape scowled. First he had to take Aurors with him and now he has to wait until tomorrow to save Harry? But Snape has learned that arguing with Dumbledore is pointless.

"Come to my office, Severus. We can start working on a plan."

Snape followed Dumbledore up to his office, already thinking of a plan to rescue Harry.

Harry feels really stupid.

He doesn't even know why going out in the Forbidden Forest without his wand or his Invisibility Cloak or the map sounded like a good idea in the first place. But, it had and he'd wanted a place to think. Then, he'd been ambushed by Lucius Malfoy. He dragged Harry to a Death Eater safe house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, where Narcissa Malfoy wrote a ransom note and sent it by owl to Dumbledore. The Death Eaters had told him that they wanted Draco back, but they didn't lie to Harry about his chances of surviving. They wanted Draco back because he was reformed and they are fugitives, so they can't see him. But they don't seem to think that he's truly reformed. He hopes no one would actually be stupid enough to send Draco.

Harry hopes someone will come and save him soon, because he won't be able to escape by himself. He's already been tortured once and he's being drugged so he can't fight his way out. And fighting would be pointless anyway, since they have wands and he doesn't. He's worried about being killed whether they send Draco or not. And it's unlikely he would come back this time.

He also doesn't want Draco to have to stay with fugitives, even if they are his parents. Draco's position in Harry's mind has changed since that night in the Room of Requirement. He considers Draco a friend, but nothing more.

Harry hopes Snape will come, but he doesn't really expect it. He knows it will probably be Dumbledore or a group of Aurors. But he can hope.

The next night, Snape, Draco, and a group of Aurors leave Hogwarts on foot to go save Harry. Snape wasn't very happy about Draco coming along, but when he heard Harry had been kidnapped because of him, he had to come along. Snape had told him no, but Dumbledore had allowed it.

Snape was happy that Dumbledore had decided not to come. He was still weak from his death. He'd had a lot more healing to do than Harry. If Dumbledore didn't come, it made Snape look more like the mastermind of the plan, which he was.

Snape had spent all day perfecting the plan. He'd finally decided that he would send up a Dark Mark over a house nearby and hope for mass hysteria; leaving only a few guarding Harry.

Snape thought that the plan should work, but if it didn't and there was a fight, he was going to try not to kill anyone. Not because he lacked the strength to kill now, but because he hoped it would impress Harry. Snape knew that Harry was tired of death.

Then they were close enough to the Death Eaters house to set the Dark Mark. Snape spoke the incantation once the Aurors were in position around the house. Snape kept Draco near him, not trusting the boy to stay hidden by himself. Now all they could do was wait.

Harry woke from a restless sleep to Death Eaters screaming. He heard Lucius addressing the others, telling them that a Dark Mark had been set near the house. Of course they suspected Aurors, but they had spies in the Ministry and to their knowledge, no Auror force had been sent out. So they decided to go check it out, because Voldemort has come back from the dead before, why not again? One Death Eater even thinks his Mark looks darker and more defined. Harry is still weak and drugged, but he fought to stay awake because this was either going to be very bad or very good.

One Death Eater stayed in Harry's room while all the rest left. He looked very nervous, probably wondering if Voldemort was coming back. Right as Harry is drifting back into his drug-induced sleep, he hears yelling and cursing. There are no windows in Harry's cell, so he can only guess that Aurors are attacking the Death Eaters to free him. The guard looks confused and not sure what to do. In that moment of indecision, he is knocked out by a wordless spell from Snape, who has just walked in the door with Draco. Harry smiles hugely when he sees Snape there to save him, but he manages to get his emotions under control.

Snape sees the smile, but imagines that it's just because he's safe now.

Draco sees the smile and can tell that his smile was more than a "happy to be rescued" smile. It was more like a "yeah, my secret love is here" smile and Draco can tell it was directed at Snape and that Snape had no idea what it meant.

Draco's very good at reading smiles.

Snape was very happy to see Harry looking-not well, but alive. Snape knows he's already wasting a few precious seconds looking at Harry making sure he's all right, and he decides it's time to go. He uses his wand to unlock Harry's chains and Apparates Harry and Draco back to the castle. Then he looked around and saw where he brought them.

This wasn't good.

For some reason, Snape had never had the focus necessary for Apparating. He almost always was off his target. He'd wanted to take Harry and Draco to the hospital wing but instead…he'd brought them here. But it was too late to do anything about it. He'd just have to act like he meant to bring them here.

When Harry got over his dizziness from Apparating, he looked around to find himself in…Snape's bedroom? It had to be. Only Snape would have all black bed coverings and a potions cabinet in their room.

Then Harry realized exactly where he was. This was where Snape slept and…Harry blushed as his thoughts went down a very dirty track. He was in _Snape's bedroom_. He tried to stop the very dirty, NC-17 thoughts that dropped into his head from making themselves noticeable. Harry was very glad he was wearing wizard robes.

Harry blushed more and this time Draco noticed. He smirked at Harry. Harry could tell he was getting ideas in his head about why Harry was blushing and that wasn't good. Especially since he was probably right. Snape is oblivious to everything and too busy sending a Patronus message to notice Harry blushing, thankfully.

Snape finished his message to Dumbledore, which was vague in details of where Harry was; just that he was back and safe. Dumbledore would not take the news that Snape took Harry to his bedroom well. He stood up to address Harry and Draco.

"I must go back to check for serious injuries. Potter, you should go to the hospital wing for treatment. Draco, you should go to bed."

Draco nodded but didn't move.

"Um, sir, could I stay until you get back? I'd like to talk to you."

Harry had no idea where that had come from. Then he realized that it was probably a good idea to tell Snape how he felt. Even if it went badly.

"Um. Yes, Potter. I suppose."

Snape was really confused at this point. And now he would have to leave Harry alone. In his bedroom.

"Thank you, sir."

"There is a protection spell on this room that should keep out all enemies."

"All right."

Snape Apparated out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone in his bedroom.

The minute Snape was gone, Harry began to pace. He has no idea how to tell Snape how he feels about him or even if he should say anything.

"What are you going to tell Snape, huh, Harry?"

Harry looked over and saw Draco's face. He is smiling hugely and Harry can tell that Draco already knows what Harry is going to say.

"You look like you know already, Draco. Or at least think you know."

"You love Snape!"

"Go to bed, Malfoy."

"Oh, we're back to last names. You're mad. But you didn't even deny it! You do love Snape! That is so weird. How many dreams have you had about him? That's why you always act so weird in his class! You're thinking about having sex with him! Oh! When you had sex with me, your eyes were shut the whole time! You were picturing me as Snape! That's so cute!"

Harry, sadly, doesn't have his wand with him, so he can't curse Draco. But he pulls together all his strength and tries to punch Draco. Unfortunately, being drugged hasn't done much for his strength and Draco evades it easily, laughing.

"I'll leave you to your daydreams!"

Draco strolled out laughing.

Snape is wondering what Harry has to say. He can barely focus on the few minor injuries and the Death Eaters, most of which are still protesting their innocence. After checking to make sure everything was okay, he began to walk back to Hogwarts instead of Apparating to give him time to think.

When he got back, he saw Dumbledore at the gates. Dumbledore must have received his Patronus message and wondered where Harry is. Snape walked over to see him.

"Where is Harry, Severus? I must speak with him."

"Harry has been drugged and tortured and will need extensive healing. I will heal him and send him to bed-or the hospital wing."

Snape realizes that he's making Harry's injuries sound worse than they actually are. But if Harry wants to talk, Snape will give him every chance.

Dumbledore looks suspicious. And Snape understands. When has he ever wanted to help Harry? But Dumbledore trusts him.

"All right, Severus. But be good."

"I will, Albus."

"I hope so."

Snape walks up to see Harry, still wondering what he has to say.

When Snape finally got back up to his room, Harry sort of has a plan.

Sort of.

Okay, he's just gonna wing it.

Snape walks to one of the two armchairs in the room and gestures Harry to the other. Harry sits down and decides to start with the easy stuff.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, sir."

"It wasn't just me, Potter."

As much as he'd wanted it to be.

"It was probably your idea."

Snape smirked, because it really was all his idea.

Harry doesn't know how to go on from there. He decides that he's a Gryffindor for a reason, and he's going to use his courage.

Harry stands up and walks over to Snape. He leans down; looking into Snape's confused expression. He pauses, and then kisses him.

Snape's mind shorted out for a minute when Harry kissed him. Harry Potter is kissing him, Severus Snape. And it's all he ever wanted. Well, not ever, but for a long time now.

Harry is terrified for a minute, though he loves kissing Snape, but he thinks that he's made a mistake in doing this. It's like kissing a statue, and Harry's about to pull away, make his excuses and leave when Snape finally leans up and kisses Harry back.

They kissed for a long time. Both of them are so happy and they love kissing each other. Harry doesn't want to stop, but there's a second part to his confession and needs to say it before his Gryffindor courage runs out.

So he broke the kiss.

"I love you. And I have for a while now."

"I love you too, Harry."

Harry smiled. His first name sounded amazing coming from Snape.

"You called me Harry."

"Yes. I did. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Would you call me Severus, please?"

"Yes. Severus?"

Harry really liked the sound of Snape's first name. He decided to use it as much as possible.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, Harry. I do."

Harry kissed Severus and Severus kissed him back.

After a while, Snape saw the clock.

"Harry? Are you…going to bed or…staying here…with me? It's getting very late."

"Um…I'd like to stay, Severus, please. No one would ever guess the truth; they'd all just think I'm getting healed."

"Since you mentioned it, Harry, I should heal you. You must feel terrible."

"I'm far from terrible. I was kissing you."

Snape smiled. Harry was completely in love. With him. How had that happened? Not that he didn't like it.

But now that Severus mentioned it, Harry really was sore and a few of his cuts were still bleeding. In his drugged state, he was also very weak but he hadn't really noticed when he was kissing Severus. Nothing else mattered when he was kissing Severus.

Snape moved Harry, who was still leaning over him, and walked over to his potions cabinet. He found a potion to figure out what Harry was drugged with. The only thing it needed was a little bit of blood. He pulled his wand out and used it to take some blood and put it in the potion. Then he started to run some tests on it.

Harry was worried now. Severus has gone back to the man Harry was kissing back to Potions master and he can only hope Severus goes back.

Snape has gone back to the detached Potions master. He really didn't want to, but he'd never been good with affection. He was the man who would sneak out of a lover's room before they woke up and then call and apologize, if he called at all.

Snape had finished the tests on the blood and potion, so he knew what Harry was drugged with. He even has the antidote in his room.

After he had located the antidote, he saw the label on the bottle next to it. Snape hasn't had a chance to use it in a long time, but now with Harry…maybe he'd get a chance. Snape shook his head to clear his head of inappropriate thoughts. Harry was too young, and Snape too much older, for Snape to think about him like that.

Severus handed Harry the antidote and Harry drank it. Harry was still worried about how Severus was acting but he did notice that he felt better immediately.

"Better?"

"Much."

"I'll need to seal your cuts."

And he did. Severus used his wand to heal every visible cut on Harry's body. Harry was still worried about Severus's detachment but he did notice that he was perhaps more tender and careful with Harry's wounds than he would be with someone else-or even Harry before they were openly in love.

Severus finished sealing all of Harry's visible wounds and took a towel to wipe the blood off. Harry was starting to relax now because the old Snape would have just handed him the towel and told him to clean off the blood himself. Severus doing it himself felt like affection.

"Any more, Harry?"

Harry smiled at the sound of his first name-another sign of affection-and pulled his shirt off to display his back, which was covered in deep cuts, most of which were still bleeding.

Snape saw Harry's body as he pulled his shirt off and smiled. Harry was very skinny and handsome. But again, Snape shook his head to clear the inappropriate thoughts and focused back on the task at hand-healing Harry's wounds.

When Severus was finally done with sealing the cuts and wiping the blood off, Harry sat back in his armchair. He didn't put his shirt back on for several reasons-one being it was covered in blood. Severus sat back down and they just looked at each other. Then Harry decided to use his Gryffindor courage again.

"Severus? If I'm going to stay, we need to talk or…or kiss…or something!"

Severus visibly relaxed, like he'd been waiting for Harry to say something. Harry was glad he had.

Snape had been waiting for a signal. Since he was so much older, he didn't want to take advantage of Harry. But now that Harry had given him a signal, he could at least kiss him. He decided he'd wait to see about anything more. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to his bed.

Harry was freaking out, but happily, thinking that they were going to have sex. But when they got on the bed, Severus just kissed him and Harry could tell by the way he was kissing him that he wouldn't go any further without another signal. But Harry wanted more. So he decided it was time to pull out his Gryffindor courage again. He put his hands on Severus's fly and pulled away from the kiss. He stared into Severus's eyes and got ready to speak.

"I want…I need…you…Is it okay?"

Harry realized how desperate he sounded but decided it really didn't matter. He was desperate.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Harry."

"I want you."

"Do you know what you're asking for?"

"Of course. Have you forgotten what I got detention for? I want you."

"All right, Harry. Whatever you want."

So Harry started working on Severus's fly.

"You're not going to be very impressed, Harry. I am much older than you."

By this point, Harry has Severus's fly down and is trying to pull his pants off, but Severus has to help him. Harry moves on to his shirt, but Severus has to help him again. Harry pulls his own pants off so they are both in boxers. Harry decides that Snape is overreacting because he has an amazing body.

"Don't worry, Severus. I'd love your body even if it was ugly, but it's not."

Snape doesn't reply because of Harry's hand being where it is, doing what it's doing. He decides to stop thinking for a while. The last thought he had was to pull his and Harry's boxers off.

A while after that, Harry has his first conscious thought in a long time. He had always been sure Severus bit. And he did-just in a much better way. Too bad it's been a warm spring in England, because the only way to hide his huge hickey is a turtleneck.

Harry also thought that it was a lot better with Severus than with Draco. With Draco, it was all about need and exploration, while with Severus, it's all about love and want.

Snape was lucky. He did get to use that bottle of lube.

It's the best night of both of their lives.

"Harry? Harry, where are you?"

Harry, still barely awake, hears Hermione but has no way to stop her. It's too early and Harry hasn't even gotten dressed or cleaned up yet. She walks in with Ron, not even stopping to knock. She sees Harry and Severus in bed, still undressed. She screamed.

And that's when Severus woke up.

Harry could tell by his face that he was upset but he kept the emotion away long enough to cover Harry and himself with the covers. Then Severus put his head in his hands and cursed.

Harry's recovered and angry, Snape is quietly freaking out, Hermione looks like she wants to forget all of this ever happened, and Ron looks like he thinks his eyes are lying to him.

"What are you two doing here? And have you ever heard of knocking?"

Hermione looks a little hurt at Harry's angry tone, while Ron still looks like he's having a nightmare and is just waiting to wake up, but she manages to respond.

"Draco is telling the whole school that you're back and having your injuries treated by Snape."

Harry thinks that the next time he sees Draco, he might kiss him he's so happy that Draco didn't tell the whole school the truth.

Ron has finally decided he's not dreaming and decides to speak.

"It doesn't look like he's treating your injuries; it looks like he's causing them."

Harry blushes more, if that's possible, and attempts to cover up his huge hickey, then realizes it's pointless and gives up.

Hermione is blushing too but is trying to act like she's not embarrassed.

"I think we need an explanation, Harry."

"No, you don't, Hermione. You're smart; figure it out."

Ron immediately jumps to the worst-case scenario.

"He raped you, Harry? We could get him fired!"

Snape looked up and stared right at Ron; since Harry looked so angry he probably wasn't capable of rational thought anymore.

"I appreciate the fact that you think I would do that, Weasley. Use that red-haired head of yours."

Ron blushed and looked down, muttering something that sounded like an apology.

I'm confused, Harry. What really happened?"

Harry stared. How could someone as smart as Hermione not know what's going on?

Ron had recovered quickly and decided to guess again.

"Did he overplay the rescuer part?"

Harry just stared. He had such weird friends.

"What?"

"You know, the knight rescues the damsel in distress and then gets her-or him in this case-into bed?"

"No! Ron-I'm not a damsel in distress!"

Severus looked up with a hint of a smile on his face.

"You were never good at the damsel in distress bit. Too independent."

Then he put his head back in his hands. Harry wasn't sure what to say to that.

Harry was redder than Ron's hair by this point. Everyone was, except for Severus. He didn't seem embarrassed, just upset.

Harry decided it was time to tell the truth before the guesses got even stranger. If that was possible.

"I love him. And he loves me."

An awkward pause followed that confession, which Harry used to check on Severus. He leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Severus, are you all right?"

Snape just shook his head. He wasn't okay. Weasley and Granger walking in on them wasn't his ideal morning after.

Hermione looks like she's decided that Harry's serious, even though Ron looks disbelieving, and she tries to speak.

"Harry. You and Professor Snape should-need to-tell the Headmaster."

Hermione seemed to be using Severus's title just to remind Harry who he is in bed with. As if he needed reminding.

Severus looked up and spoke with a large amount of passion in his voice.

"We can't tell Dumbledore. He wouldn't understand."

"It'll be okay, Severus."

Severus looked like he really didn't believe Harry and he put his head back in his hands. Harry rubbed Severus's back and looked right at Hermione.

"We can't tell Dumbledore. Severus is right, he wouldn't understand."

Hermione sighed. She looked sad, which was Harry's first clue that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But if you won't tell Dumbledore, we will."

Then she grabbed Ron's hand and went running out of the room, probably right to Dumbledore's office.

Harry swore and jumped up. He found his clothes and got dressed, but he hesitated to leave Severus like this. He still had his head in his hands and showed no signs of moving. Harry sat back down next to Severus, rubbed his back, and waited for Dumbledore.

A few minutes later, Snape decided it was time to pull himself together. He got up and dressed. He wasn't looking forward to Dumbledore showing up but he knew he'd come quickly, so he got ready quickly. Then he sat back down to talk to Harry.

"Whatever happens, Harry, I love you and I don't regret anything."

Harry was shocked. Severus sounded…almost scared. Harry decided it was his job to cheer him up. So he kissed him. Severus responded slowly, and then Harry pulled away to answer him.

"I love you too and, of course, I don't regret anything, but what could happen?"

Harry's trying to be optimistic, but is failing. His words only make Severus lie back against the pillows on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

But Harry does realize what could happen. Severus is his professor and much older than Harry, plus people don't really trust him because he was a Death Eater, even though he was a spy for most of his time, so their relationship would not be looked upon kindly by the Wizarding World. But all Harry can do is hope for the best.

Harry pulled Severus into a sitting position and kissed him again.

And, of course, that's when Dumbledore walked in, also not knocking, forcing Harry to break the kiss.

Harry scowled, wondering when people had stopped knocking. If they were going to go around and open doors without knocking, they were bound to see things they didn't want to. Like Harry and Severus, naked and in bed together, or kissing. One knock could have prevented all this.

"Severus, Harry, this needs to stop."

Severus muttered something that to Harry sounded a lot like "no, it doesn't".

Dumbledore sighed, seemingly because he realized that this was going to be difficult.

"I think a few days apart from each other would do you two good. Until I can decide on a more permanent solution."

Snape had seen this coming but it still hurt.

"No."

Harry is just staring at Dumbledore angrily. He hadn't suspected this. He had been ready to be yelled at, not separated.

"You don't have a choice anymore. This can't get out to the public."

Harry realizes that Dumbledore is right, but his emotions are clouding his judgment, and he wishes Dumbledore wasn't so logical. Harry then sees Remus Lupin walk in with his wife, Tonks.

Lupin and Tonks were both lucky enough to come back from the "King's Cross", as Harry had called it, just like Harry, Dumbledore and Fred. Lupin was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again and living with his wife and young son, Teddy, at Hogwarts.

Snape sees that they have their wands out so he goes over to his bedside table and picks up his wand. He pointed it at Lupin and Tonks.

Lupin takes a step closer to Severus, which Harry can see is a mistake because Severus is very upset, and gets ready to speak. He seemed to be worried. Harry realized that, in a fight, Severus could seriously injure or even kill Lupin and Tonks before Dumbledore stopped him.

"We don't want to curse you, Severus, or Harry, but we will if we need to."

Harry doesn't have his wand, which he's glad about, because in a fight he would join sides with Severus, thus attacking Tonks and Lupin and then feel bad about it. Everyone but Harry is ready for fight. Even Dumbledore manages to look ready without drawing his wand. Harry realizes it's up to him to stop Severus, because he would never attack Harry now.

Harry stands up and goes to stand in front of Severus, blocking his wand. He puts his hands on Severus's wand and tries to pull it out of his hands, but is not surprised when Severus won't let go. He leans up on his toes and puts one of his hands on Severus's shoulder for balance, keeping the other on his wand, and whispers in his ear.

"If you love me, Severus, calm down, wait for everything to work itself out and don't curse anyone."

Harry holds his breath for a minute, because there's no guarantee Severus will listen to him but he exhales when Severus's grip on his wand loosens. Severus leans in and kisses Harry, then sits down in one of the armchairs, looking at Harry passionately. Harry gave the wand to Dumbledore.

Lupin started to walk toward Harry with his wand raised, but stops when Snape stands up, still thinking that something was going to happen to Harry and wanting to stop it. He sat back down when Lupin lowered his wand.

"I'm just going to blindfold him."

Harry understands the need for a blindfold. If he got loose from where he's going to be kept, he wouldn't be able to find his way back and he could be caught quickly. Lupin blindfolded him and started to lead him out in. When Harry got into the hall (he knew he was in the hall because he ran into the doorframe on the way out), he heard Severus faintly.

"Goodbye for now, Harry. See you soon. I love you."

Before Harry got the chance to respond, he heard the door slam.

He is led to a room far away, and has the blindfold removed. Harry still doesn't know where he is. It could be almost anywhere. He knows getting out would be pointless because he would be seen before he got back to Severus's room.

"Explain yourself, Harry. What's going on?"

Harry has always liked Lupin. He's a great teacher and has helped Harry a lot in the past. But he likes knowledge too much, and he asks too many questions.

"I don't need to explain; you know what's going on. I love Severus, he loves me, and we had sex. That's all."

Harry can tell he's upset Lupin with his cold tone, but he really doesn't care right now.

"I'm going to firecall Sirius. I'm going to tell him everything."

Harry, somehow, hadn't seen that coming.

"Please don't! Since Sirius got custody of me, he's been extra protective, and Sirius hates Severus, so he'll be extra upset!"

"That's the point, Harry. He might be able to talk some sense into you."

"I doubt it."

"He can try. Expect him soon."

Lupin left Harry alone with his thoughts.

Snape is the same; reliving the too short hours he and Harry spent alone together, but he has no family left to try to talk some sense into him.

Not that Dumbledore didn't try.

Very soon after Lupin left to call him, Sirius bursts into Harry's room and screamed at Harry.

"You had sex with Snape? What the hell? Why?"

Harry decides he needs to stay calm.

"We're in love."

Sirius scoffs, angry and disbelieving.

Harry tries to remember to stay calm, but he's already getting mad.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you hate Severus so much? Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Snape was a Death Eater!"

"A spy."

"Not always!"

"He made some bad choices, but he's more than made up for them now."

"Snape hates me! He hated James!"

Sirius said the last like it would make Harry realize how horrible Severus really was. Instead, it just makes Harry completely mad and he starts to scream.

"That doesn't matter anymore! I'm not my father! James wasn't exactly nice to Severus either! And James is dead! Severus can love me! And he does!"

Sirius looks shocked and angry at Harry's words, but Harry presses on.

"Without Severus, you'd still be stuck in the veil!"

"Someone else would have saved me."

"No, they wouldn't have. No one else knew how."

"Yes, they would have! And I wish they would've so I wouldn't owe my life to Snape!"

After a pause, in which they both try to calm down, Sirius tries to speak, not scream.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It was just unexpected for you to decide you're bi or-or gay-or whatever you are-What are you?"

Harry frowned.

"Confused."

Sirius smiled quickly, but it was quickly replaced by a frown again.

"Okay. And then you had sex with Snape! I hate him, and you know it, and you know he hates me and-and he's your teacher, Harry! The same age as me! The same age as your dad!"

"I know, Sirius. Believe me, I know."

Sirius stood up suddenly.

"I'll be back."

He leaves Harry to worry about where he's going and to hope that he'll be nice to Severus.

Sirius bursts into Snape's room and cuts off Snape's questions with one of his own.

"Do you really love Harry?"

Snape is surprised. That wasn't the question he expected. More like one with expletives. An angry one. Not a real question.

"Of course I do."

Sirius begins to pace.

"Even though I hate you, Snape, I do owe you my life, so I'm going to do one nice thing for you. I'm going to do everything I can to get you and Harry free and back together, because I can tell Harry really does love you, as much as I hate to admit it."

Snape is quiet for a minute, thinking.

"Thank you."

"I'll work on the details later."

Sirius starts to leave but turns back when he gets to the door.

"If you ever hurt Harry in away way, I will make you pay."

"I would never hurt Harry."

Sirius just nods and leaves to go back to Harry.

When he gets back up to Harry's room, he sees Harry looking worried. He feels sorry for being so mysterious.

"I'm going to work on getting you and Snape back together."

Harry stays quiet, struggling with emotion, but then he smiles.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"Do you have your Invisibility Cloak?"

"It's in my trunk in the Gryffindor dormitory."

"Good. When I'm on guard duty, I'll take the Cloak and bring it to Snape and bring him up here. You two can work on a plan."

Harry has other plans for their time together and he falls back on the bed, daydreaming.

Sirius can guess what he's dreaming about and smiles, though he doesn't like the idea of Harry and Snape having sex.

"Focus, Harry. Plans first, sex later."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I knew you'd be difficult when you started dating. Never guessed it'd be Snape, though."

"Me neither."

"I'll leave you to your fantasies."

Harry sat up, shaking his head to clear the fantasies so he can ask Sirius a question.

"When are you scheduled for guard duty?"

"Not for three days yet. Dumbledore wanted me to calm down first."

Harry nods, but is upset.

"It'll be alright, Harry. You love Snape, somehow, and he loves you."

Harry smiled as Sirius left then went back to his daydreams.

For Harry, the next three days seem to last forever. He mostly just misses Snape. He also worries about Dumbledore's final solution. He comes to see Harry every morning but Harry won't speak to him. He realizes that's childish, but he does it anyway.

Snape's not doing much better. He's not talking to Dumbledore either except for a few swear words. Then he daydreams about Harry.

It's finally Sirius's night for guard duty. He's supposed to guard Snape so it's easy for him to get the Cloak to Snape.

"I know you're in a hurry, Snape, but stay behind me and go slow."

Snape scowls but puts the Cloak on.

"Go."

When they get up to Harry's room, they've been lucky so far. They've seen no one but a ghost and Snape's very confident.

Sirius gets ready to lie to the Auror at Harry's door.

"I need to speak with Harry. Snape is guarded."

"All right."

He opens the door and Sirius starts to walk in, but Snape's in a hurry to see Harry and tries to get in front of him. Sirius almost falls but they both manage to get through the door without the guard noticing anything strange. Besides, when Sirius found out about Snape and Harry he was so upset, so why would he be helping them now?

Harry stood up off the bed, looking excited. Then Severus took the Cloak off.

Harry stood frozen for a minute, smiling, but then he ran right at Severus and kissed him.

Sirius, of course, didn't react very well to that. He looked away and frowned, but he gave Harry a minute. Then he pulled Harry off of Snape.

"Save it for when I'm gone, okay, Harry?"

Harry can't stop smiling and he nods.

"I'd better get back. Someone might notice I'm gone."

Snape managed to look away from Harry's eyes to look at Sirius.

"Thank you."

"I hope it all works out for you two. I'll do everything I can."

Harry is smiling so much it looked like it was going to stick on his face.

"Thank you, Sirius. Goodbye."

"I'm going. Be good."

"Depends on how you define good."

"You won't be."

Snape was getting impatient now. Would he never get to be alone with Harry?

"Goodbye."

"Alright, alright."

Sirius started to walk toward the door, but turned back at the last second.

"What?" 

Snape was very impatient.

"Put the Cloak back on. Wouldn't want the guard to see you, now would we?"

Snape scowled but put the Cloak on.

When Sirius finally walked out the door, Snape took the Cloak off and kissed Harry.

After a long kiss, Harry started working on Severus's fly. He looked up to make sure it was okay. Since Severus started working on Harry's fly, it must be.

The next morning, Dumbledore walked past Sirius. He looked normal, but perhaps a little too nervous. That was Dumbledore's first clue that something was wrong. He pushed past the Auror at Snape's door and looked into Snape's room to find it empty. He sighed, and guessed that he was with Harry. As he walked up, he sent a message to Sirius, only to be told he'd already left.

When Dumbledore opened the door to Harry's rooms, he saw Snape and Harry; asleep, naked, and looking happier than he had ever seen them. Dumbledore smiled, thinking, and then makes his decision.

He walked back out of the room and shut the door softly. He turned to the Auror, who looked very confused.

"You may go home. Your services are no longer necessary."

The guard looked confused, but nodded and left. Dumbledore sat down in his place to wait for Harry and Severus to wake up.

At that moment, Harry was stirring. When he had woken up enough to remember what had happened last night, he checked the clock. Then he swore. It was way too late for Severus to go back to his room without Dumbledore knowing.

He kissed Severus to wake him up and showed him the time.

Snape swore; just knowing that Dumbledore has already seen that he's gone.

Dumbledore could hear them swearing and chose that moment to speak.

"Yes, I've already seen you two. Please dress so we may speak."

Harry looked at Severus. Then they both stood up and dressed quickly.

Dumbledore walked in.

"Maybe I've made a mistake in keeping you two apart. Since I separated you three days ago, you've been more depressed than I've ever seen you. As such, I've decided to end your isolation and let you carry out your relationship as you sit fit."

In contrast to his serious words, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"You two may leave. Goodbye and good luck."

Dumbledore walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Snape to just sit happily and dazed.

Then Snape remembered the time.

"We should go to breakfast, Harry."

Harry nodded, but he had a question.

"How are we going to walk in?"

Harry could see he'd confused Severus.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; do we walk in like I want to-together, like we're _together_, which we are; or separately, like we hate each other?"

That was a good question, and a difficult one to answer. Snape thought and decided on the best option.

"I think that, for now, we should walk in separately. You understand, right, Harry?"

He did, but it still upset him. But if he and Severus came out about their relationship, they would join the small group of homosexuals at Hogwarts, and no one was particularly nice to them. Quite a few people were mean, actually.

"Yes, I understand. But we can't pretend forever."

"I know. And we won't. I promise."

Harry nodded and they walked towards the Great Hall.

So Harry walked in before Severus; acting like he hadn't disappeared for three days. He didn't know what Dumbledore had told the school, only that he hadn't told them the truth.

He saw Hermione and Ron and they waved him over. Hermione looked shocked.

"Dumbledore let you out! What about Professor Snape?"

Harry scowled. Hermione acted like they were criminals.

"I'm not talking about him now. Not to you two. Did you tell anyone?"

"Of course not, Harry!"

"Good."

Then Severus walked in and Harry stopped talking to focus on eating so he wouldn't stare. But it was hard, and he thought that Hermione and Ron noticed. Not that it mattered if they saw; only if anyone else did.

The next few weeks went similar to that. Harry and Severus would get together whenever they could. Severus would give Harry detention for the smallest thing to get some time alone. Ron and Hermione weren't happy he was still with Severus, but Harry didn't care.

Then Dumbledore made the announcement at dinner.

"I have managed to talk some of our…stricter teachers into allowing an end of the year ball. Now that Voldemort is gone, you deserve an opportunity to celebrate. So, gentlemen, ask that pretty girl-or boy-for next Saturday. And, remember that there will be chaperones, so no mischief of any kind, please."

Dumbledore had smiled when he had specifically invited gay couples and Harry had seen it. He looked up at Severus, only to see him staring back. Harry wanted to keep looking at him forever, but as they were in the Great Hall, he had to look away so everyone wouldn't see them making eyes at each other.

Then Harry looked up at Dumbledore, who just smiled.

After the meal was over, Dumbledore walked down to Snape. He whispered to him.

"As you heard, I invited same-sex couples to the ball. They will be expected, but you and Harry will not be. If you two wish, you may attend the ball together, but only if Harry asks you. You may not invite him. It is his choice."

Snape just nodded.

Harry wants to go and now just needs an opportunity to ask Severus.

Luckily, Snape was teaching Harry today. After Harry knocked over a bottle of Potions ingredients, which must have been on purpose; Snape gave him detention.

That night in detention, after a long hello kiss, Harry gets ready to ask Severus.

"Severus? Will you go to the ball with me? It's time to be ourselves."

"Of course I will, Harry. I can't wait to tell the world about us."

"Will Dumbledore allow it?"

Severus smiled.

"Yes, he will."

Harry smiled and kissed Severus again. Severus grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room. Harry was glad that the architecture of the building put Severus's bedroom right next to the Potions classroom on nights like this.

Harry has to turn down invitations to the ball from quite a few girls, even though Dumbledore didn't say it was a girl's choice, and a few guys. (Draco did not ask Harry, leading him to think that he must have a boyfriend. Harry would have to find out whom at the dance.) He told them he had a date, but wouldn't tell them who.

And then it was time for the ball.

Harry met Severus by his rooms. They walked up together. Dumbledore had decided to have all the couples be introduced; most likely just for Harry and Severus's benefit. They were purposely running late, so they would be one of the last couples to arrive. That way, everyone would hear that they were together and less explanation would be necessary.

Then it was time to go in. Dumbledore was announcing couples; and his smile grew when he saw Severus and Harry together.

"Severus Snape and Harry Potter."

As Harry walked in with Severus, he could see instantly that almost everyone was shocked and disgusted by them. It didn't matter to Harry that much, but it was annoying.

Harry spotted Draco with a tall, thin, dark-haired boy that he couldn't name. Harry realized that was Draco's date when they kissed. Harry pulled Severus along and walked over to talk to Draco.

"Hi, Draco. Who's your date?"

Draco couldn't seem to stop smiling, Harry noticed. They must have been happy together.

"This is Theodore Nott. My new boyfriend. No more random sex for me. I've got a boyfriend now!"

Harry thought it was unlikely that Draco could keep a relationship going for very long, but then again he did look happier than Harry had ever seen him, so maybe he could.

"Hi, Theodore."

"Hello, Harry. Draco, could you get me something to drink?"

Harry was confused, and so was Draco, but he left.

"Why-?"

"I noticed you looked skeptical when Draco said he was done with random sex. I had him leave so I could tell you that he really does mean it. We're in love. We've been dating two weeks already, and Draco turned down sex with _Blaise_. He's never done that before. He's in love."

Harry looked at Severus, who looked amused.

"Good for you two. I hope it lasts."

"It will. I'm sure of it."

Draco came back then. Harry and Severus told them goodbye and went to dance. But they were stopped by Cormac McLaggen.

"Wow, Harry! Getting desperate for dates? _Snape?_ Did he force you? Are you under the Imperius Curse?"

"I don't see you with a date. At least someone was able to fall in love with me. No one would ever want to fall in love with you."

Cormac, with his typical anger issues, drew his wand; forgetting that he was standing right next to a Hogwarts teacher. Shockingly, Severus didn't say anything; only drew his wand and pointed it at Cormac. He left then.

No one else bothered them after that.

After a dance, Ron and Hermione walked over. Harry was worried about how they were going to act. He wanted to keep his friends, but if they wouldn't accept him and Severus, he couldn't stay friends with them.

"If you're here to ruin my night, you can just leave."

Hermione sighed.

"We're not here to ruin your night, I promise. We just wanted to tell you that we both have thought about you and Professor Snape and we just want you to be happy and you obviously are, so…"

Hermione seemed nervous, but smiled when Ron nodded.

Harry is shocked, but pleasantly so. He had expected them to not accept them; at least for a while. But this was a good turn of events.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means."

Snape was better at hiding his emotions, but he was happy that Harry wouldn't be losing all his friends to date him. Everyone was looking at him, so he figured he'd better speak.

"I'm happy to see you've accepted us and that Mr. Weasley no longer thinks that I raped Harry. Thank you."

Hermione smiled when Ron looked sheepish, and Harry laughed. Hermione pulled Ron away.

"We're going to dance. Have fun!"

After that, a few more people came over to speak to them. Luna Lovegood came over in a bright purple dress, wearing her characteristic Quibbler glasses, and smiled at them.

"Congratulations on finding true love to the both of you. I can tell, you know. Wrackspurts stay away from soul mates. And neither of you have any."

Harry laughed at that, and thanked her.

Snape may not have thought that Wrackspurts were real, but he did know that Luna Lovegood was right.

Then Ginny came over. Harry hadn't talked to her at all since they broke up, so he was nervous.

"Hello, Harry. You and Professor Snape, huh? Unexpected. No offense! It's awesome you found someone else. Dean and I broke up, but I'm dating Michael Corner again. It's going good. No fights, anyway. Well, I'm going to go dance. Have fun."

Harry smiled as she left, but he didn't say anything. She already understood.

They danced until early morning. They were the second to last couple to leave. Only Draco and Theodore stayed after them. Harry had changed his opinion of Draco's relationship. He was now positive that they loved each other just as much as Harry and Severus did.

Despite Dumbledore's warnings of chaperones and no mischief, Harry went to stay with Severus for the night. And no one minded.

There were a few days of Harry's seventh year left after the ball, but not much schoolwork was done. Exams had been taken and final grades assigned, so classes were mostly big parties. Even Severus, who last year had kept his students working up to the last day, allowed them to just relax in his class. In the few remaining days, most of the students and teachers had either accepted Harry and Severus or learned to ignore it.

Then it was graduation day. The ceremony was beautiful and Harry was happy to be done. He would miss Hogwarts, but he would still see all his friends and his favorite teachers, and maybe he'd even teach there someday. No positions were open now, but maybe in a year or two. And Severus would teach there during the year, and Harry would be nearby.

Harry was required by Sirius to live with him, not Severus. Severus usually stayed at Hogwarts during the summer, but after Harry begged, Sirius allowed him to stay at Grimmauld Place. With the one, big exception being the doors were to stay open at all times. That worked pretty well, until Sirius came home to them having sex in Harry's room. Then Harry and Severus talked with him for a long time and decided to buy a house nearby for themselves. Sirius was sad to see Harry go, because he had spent so little time with him, but allowed it if Harry would come visit often. Harry promised they would and Severus and Harry went house shopping.

They ended up buying a huge house in the countryside near London. It was a mansion and far too big for only two, but Harry and Severus both fell in love with it, and it was cheap, so they bought it.

That summer was great. They fixed up the house and visited Sirius. The one thing they didn't do was talk about marriage. The laws were strange for same-sex marriage but the Wizarding World allowed it, with a lot of conditions. But the truth was they were both too nervous to bring up the subject at all.

Harry and Severus Apparated to the grounds outside of Hogwarts a few days before term started. It had been decided by Dumbledore that Harry could stay in Severus's quarters, but there was no position for him to teach. He was allowed to help Severus out in his classes, and he did, but there wasn't much to do. That year was easy. Of course, there were some rude jokes by the students, but the majority of them accepted the strange relationship.

Then it was summer again. Harry was glad that they could go back to their house and relax with no papers to grade and no lessons to plan. The only thing he needed was to propose.

Snape was terrified to propose, irrationally afraid of rejection. He decided to give it another year.

Harry was afraid, too, but he pulled together his Gryffindor courage and bought a ring the first week they were home. He would like to be married before school started again.

The next morning after Harry bought the ring, he woke up early. Severus was still asleep, so he quietly got the ring and put his glasses on.

Then he tried to calm down, because this was the scariest moment of his life; more than fighting dementors, more than fighting Voldemort. Then Severus stirred.

Harry leaned down and kissed him. He got out of bed and kneeled.

"Severus Snape? Will you marry me?"

Snape couldn't help it. He started laughing. Harry looked so scared, and he was naked, proposing. But now he just looked hurt.

Snape calmed down quickly and kissed him.

"Of course I will, Harry! I'm sorry for laughing. You just looked so scared-of me!

Harry knew that he probably had looked terrified and he got back in bed.

"Are you sure, Severus?"

"Of course, Harry!"

Severus kissed Harry then and they held each other for a long time. Then Harry remembered the ring and put it on Severus's finger, where it looked so right.

That day, Harry and Severus went to tell Sirius they were getting married.

After Harry told him, he sat, thinking, for a few minutes. Then he smiled.

"Congratulations. I knew it was coming. When are you getting married?"

Harry looked at Severus. They hadn't discussed it yet. Then Harry turned back to Sirius.

"Before school starts?"

Severus nodded.

Sirius looked surprised, and then smiled.

"Did you get a teaching job yet, Harry?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes. Lupin is retiring. He wants to spend some time with Tonks and Teddy."

"That's great! Now you'll both be teachers."

They started the wedding preparations right then. They called Molly Weasley, who was so happy she started to cry. She agreed to help them plan the wedding. They wanted a simple affair, but with everyone they cared about there.

The date was set for July 4. Everything was set up mostly without Harry or Severus's help. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius took care of almost everything. They would ask Harry and Severus's opinion about little details, but that was all.

It was a good summer for engagements. Ron proposed to Hermione in public; she cried for five minutes before she could say yes. And Draco proposed to Theodore Nott. He said yes, but their wedding was not set for over a year. Harry was surprised when he heard Draco had proposed, and then he realized that they were really in love. Ginny and Michael Corner hadn't lasted but she'd met another wizard, just a year older, who had been home schooled. His name was Alex Stone, and they had gotten very close, very fast. They got engaged the week before Harry's wedding. Mrs. Weasley had tried to talk her daughter out of getting engaged so quickly, but had agreed when Ginny convinced her they were soul mates and when she told her mother that no date was set and when it was set that it wouldn't be for a year at least.

And then it was the wedding day. Severus and Harry had decided on tuxedos, not dress robes and Harry hadn't been able to figure out his tie, hence Sirius tying it for him.

"Sirius? I'm nervous."

"Of course you are. That's normal. James was terrified. But you two are a perfect couple, so you'll be fine."

"I know. Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius finished tying Harry's tie and straightened up.

"I'll be back, Harry. Try to calm down."

Sirius found Snape pacing the hall, waiting for the wedding to start. Mrs. Weasley had decided that they couldn't see each other the day of the wedding. Both Harry and Snape hadn't liked that, but she had forced them. She had wanted it to be as close to a traditional wedding as possible.

"Calm down, Snape. What is wrong with you two? You're obviously in love."

Sirius and Snape had gotten closer but Sirius couldn't resist teasing him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried."

"But why? It's not like you waited for marriage for sex. This is nothing."

"This is official."

Sirius laughed.

"When did you start caring about rules and things being official?"

"This is an important first step."

"What's the next step?"

Snape smiled at Sirius's worried tone.

"You'll see. Or you won't. And if not…I'll survive."

Now Sirius is really worried. He starts to ask questions but is cut of by Snape.

"Don't ask. All in good time."

"All right. But honestly, calm down."

Snape stops pacing but is still tapping his fingers.

Then Mrs. Weasley rushes Sirius back to Harry because it's time for the wedding.

Sirius walks Harry up the aisle. If it wasn't for his hand, Harry would either have fainted or run to Severus. Harry looks out into the audience and is glad to see everyone he cares about there. Dumbledore smiles; his eyes twinkling. Hermione is crying silently with Ron trying to calm her down. Tonks is smiling at Lupin, probably remembering their wedding. Their son, Teddy, who was about a year and a half old, recognized his godfather and waved. Harry waved back, causing the little boy to giggle loudly. Draco had brought Theodore Nott with him and gave Harry a thumbs-up with the hand not holding his fiancée's. All of the Weasleys were there, including Ginny and her fiancée, Alex. Mrs. Weasley was crying loudly. But then he had reached the altar and only had eyes for Severus.

Sirius left Harry at the altar and sat down. The vows went quickly for Harry but parts of it would remain in his memory forever. Like the tears in Severus's eyes that he tried to hide, the ring on his finger, the I do's and the kiss. He could never think when Severus kissed him, but he did think quickly that they had to live happily ever after; because whoever had a better relationship than Harry and Severus?

Their honeymoon lasted a whole month, and probably would have gone on longer if they wouldn't have had to teach. They went to America. Harry had really liked it, but Severus preferred England. They came back and moved straight into Hogwarts. Harry was ready for teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, because Lupin had left him his lesson plans. They just needed a little bit of editing. They were busy during the weeks before school, but they shared a room, and always had the nights to themselves.

Harry was a great teacher and the first semester went smoothly. A few rude students, but there always were. Then it was winter break. Harry hadn't felt good lately and decided to go to a Healer.

Madam Pomfrey ran some tests as Severus held Harry's hand. He'd insisted on coming, even though Harry was convinced nothing was seriously wrong with him. Then Madam Pomfrey finished her tests.

"Congratulations, Harry! You're pregnant!"

"I'm what?"

Harry doesn't get a chance to ask any more questions because Severus kissed him. Harry's happy too, but he doesn't understand.

"Severus, how is this possible?"

"Married soul mates can have children, Harry! I hoped we could and we can!"

Harry's really shocked and happy, and after a lot of instructions from Madam Pomfrey, kisses, celebrations and maybe a bit of crying, Harry realizes something.

"We have to go tell Sirius."

After going up to tell Dumbledore, they successfully got the rest of the day off to go tell Sirius. When they got to his house, Sirius could tell that they had good news.

"Sirius, I'm pregnant!" 

After a good deal of freaking out, Sirius manages to calm down enough to ask Snape a rational question.

"Is this what you meant by a next step at the wedding?"

"Yes!"

"Congratulations, you two! I didn't expect grandchildren out of this marriage!"

"Neither did I! Although it looks like Severus did!"

After more celebrating with Sirius, Severus and Harry go back to Hogwarts, happier than they've ever been, except maybe the first time they kissed.

The next day at breakfast, Dumbledore makes the announcement.

"Severus, Harry? Would you stand up please?"

They did, not knowing what was going on.

"I decided that it was my duty to inform you of a pregnancy in the staff. Our very own Harry Potter is pregnant with Severus Snape. He will continue to teach his classes, but Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts will be shuffled so Severus can assist Harry in his classes. I hope you all will congratulate them and if they need any help, which they won't for a time, please help them. Thank you."

Severus and Harry sat, nervous about the reactions.

After a bit of murmuring, a group of Gryffindor girls stood up and started clapping. Then the whole Gryffindor table, closely followed by the staff table, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw and finally, Slytherin, stood. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

For the rest of the school year, classes went smoothly. Almost everyone wanted to be owled when the baby was born, so Dumbledore just created a mailing list. Severus was great help in Harry's classes and spoiled him rotten. At the end of the year, Harry had the most goodbyes he'd ever heard.

At the end of July, on Harry's birthday, Harry got to hold his son after a C-section. He looked identical to Harry, and therefore, James. After a long talk, they had decided to name him James Potter-Snape. Dumbledore was there, and took a picture to send to all the students who wanted it and then he ushered everyone out, leaving Severus and Harry to marvel over their son.

Harry did start teaching at the beginning of the year, with an improved schedule that meant that Harry and Severus were never both teaching at the same time so someone could watch James. They could have had babysitters, and Dumbledore had suggested it, but Severus was protective and didn't like that idea.

On Halloween, Snape went to Madam Pomfrey, taking Harry with him. He'd been feeling sick lately and was hoping for the best. He'd been so excited that he'd allowed Dumbledore to watch James.

After she ran some tests, he found out he was indeed pregnant. Snape couldn't have been happier.

Dumbledore announced the pregnancy at breakfast the next morning. Snape didn't feel he needed help but Dumbledore insisted on hiring Slughorn back to be Snape's assistant during his pregnancy. Slughorn insisted on doing everything for Snape and if Snape hadn't been pregnant and specifically told to avoid magic as much as possible, he would have cursed him.

In the first week of June, after his C-section, Snape got to hold his son. He looked just like Snape and was named Albus Severus Potter-Snape. They had Dumbledore send a picture out to the mailing list again and then they were left alone with their two sons.

At the very beginning of school, Harry went to Madam Pomfrey with Severus during their only period that they both didn't teach, leaving James and Albus with Dumbledore. Harry was indeed pregnant, definitely for the last time, as Wizarding male couples can only have three children.

Dumbledore announced the pregnancy the next morning. Harry would have thought that the students would get tired of pregnancies, but they were just as excited for the third as the first. Dumbledore himself assisted Harry in his classes.

In the middle of March, Harry held his beautiful daughter after his C-section. She looked just like Lily Potter, a fact that both of her fathers loved, so they named her Lily Potter- Snape.

Sirius couldn't be happier to have grandchildren. He loved all three of them and they loved him. Sirius was great about babysitting whenever Harry and Severus needed some time along. He was one of the few people Severus would leave his children alone with.

Harry was thrilled at the great grandfather Sirius was, but he was even more thrilled at the natural father Severus was. He truly loved his children and they grew up knowing that, even if he wasn't great at expressing it.

Both of them spoiled their children. But somehow, it didn't make them rude or demanding. They were thankful for what they had. Harry and Severus had told them stories of Voldemort and they were proud of their dad for defeating him.

For a while, Harry and Severus couldn't decide what to have their children call them. They couldn't both be "dad". So Severus became "father" and Harry "dad".

Their children were lucky. Severus had promised not to retire until all his children were through school and he held true to that promise. And they would have Harry as a teacher as well. So they grew up at Hogwarts during the school year. They knew the layout before they went to school. All three of their children were happy to have their parents at school with them-even though, when they started school, it was just like any other year, only with classes and homework.

Harry was glad to be there to give James detention when he needed it. He was a troublemaker just like Harry, James, and Sirius. James was popular and had many friends. He was turning out to be very social and both of his fathers couldn't be more proud. Severus was teaching him not to be arrogant or rude, and the lessons were working. At least when his father was around.

Albus was glad to be so close to a big library. He was quiet and bookish, but still had great skill with a wand. Severus was glad one of his children had inherited his personality. Albus could be cynical and rude to people he didn't like, but when you got to know him, he was the nicest boy. But he and James often fought-a lot like Severus and the original James had fought. But the brothers didn't hate each other. They just loved to fight.

Lily was beautiful and a heart breaker. Severus spoiled her even more than their other children, but she was still grateful, independent, and intelligent. Both of her fathers were terrified of the time when she started dating because of her beauty and independence. She enjoyed toying with emotions and could be rude, but was always nice to her friends.

The Potter-Snape children were a great mix of their fathers. If their upbringing was a little strange, they didn't care. They were just happy to have two fathers who loved them. And they did-very much.

And Harry and Severus loved each other just as much as the first time they kissed, if not more. Sure, they had a few fights, but who doesn't? And they always made up quickly. They loved each other too much to stay mad.

Everything was perfect.

THE END.


End file.
